Secrets Don't Keep Friends Close
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Katie has been in a secret relationship with Oliver since the war ended...though that isn't the only secret she has!


**A/N: This was written for team KBOW on the pirate ship battle, the December Scavenger Hunt in HPFC (KBOW was one of the hostesses OTP's), and for Percy Chased's birthday….it's a very late birthday present, sorry! The theme of this fic is accidental pregnancy. The prompts used were frog, fever, pasta, chisel, and misnomer. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. The title is actually a quote from Pretty Little Liars. I need to watch this show again! Anyway, onto the story now! **

* * *

><p>Angelina, Katie and Alicia were catching up at the Leaky Cauldron for the first time since Angelina married George. Katie was happy for her friend, though she couldn't help but feel distracted as Alicia kept gushing about the details of married life she was giving them.<p>

Suddenly both of their eyes were on Katie, and she shook her head when she realized Angelina had spoken. Angelina tilted her head curiously. "Are you all right? You've been unusually quiet this afternoon.

Katie shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "I've just got some stuff on my mind, that's all."

"So? Spill! Today isn't just about me," Angelina demanded, nudging her.

She sighed. This was going to be fun. Katie decided to start at the beginning. "I've been seeing Oliver in secret since the war ended-"

Katie was cut off by gasps from both girls. "What? Why haven't you told us?"

"He wanted to see how things would work first before we told people. Last time didn't work out since neither of us were ready for a long distance relationship, and he had just started playing for Puddlemere."

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Dating in secret is hard work. Did you know that Fred and Hermione kept their relationship a secret from everybody for two years? Couples should just be up front about who they're dating."

Alicia nodded in agreement.

"I'm telling you two now," Katie protested, though Angelina gave her a mock annoyed look.

"Yeah, six months later," Alicia said.

"I'm sorry," Katie said in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok, I just thought we were past the secrets stage," Angelina said, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"We are," Katie answered her. She bit her lip nervously.

Angelina narrowed her eyes at her. "You're keeping something else from us."

"I just found out today," Katie said quickly.

"Found out what?" Alicia asked her quietly.

Katie hesitated before answering. "I'm…I'm pregnant." A tear slipped down her cheek as both girls exclaimed.

"What! Oh, I can just see you and Oliver teaching your kid how to fly for the first time-" Angelina cut herself off when she realized Katie was crying.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Both girls placed their arms around her shoulder comfortingly.

"Oliver hates kids! He told me that the last time he baby sat…he's not going to like our kid. He won't want to be a father-"

Alicia ran a hand through her hair comfortingly. "Why don't you let him make the choice on your kid? He could feel differently."

"His exact words were I hope I never have a kid after that tyrant," Katie argued.

"Alicia's right," Angelina said, cutting her off once again. "I bet he'll feel differently about yours. Just give him time."

"Yeah, I'm sure that he has unconditional love for you…" Alicia trailed off as she looked thoughtful. "Though that term is quite a misnomer." She shrugged her shoulders.

Katie flashed her friends a grateful grin.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what was so bad about Oliver's last babysitting job?"

Katie giggled. "I shouldn't laugh, but the little boy smashed Oliver's favorite broom so his toy dinosaur could fly."

Her friend's eyes became widened and they exchanged amused expressions. "Oh yeah….just give him time with your kid," Angelina reassured her.

"Oliver Wood, babysitting…that's a funny image," Alicia said, and the girls burst into giggles.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Katie was feverishly stirring pasta in a pan for dinner. She had spent all afternoon making all of Oliver's favorite dishes to help ease the tension that would sure take place soon.<p>

She had bought a baby shirt with a frog on it, but she was still thinking about tossing it out when the door suddenly opened. Katie quickly grabbed the shirt from off the nearby chair and tucked it into her shirt and continued stirring the pasta.

Oliver's eyes lit up as he leaned over the kitchen counter to kiss her. "How's my girl today?"

Katie's heart danced when she heard those words. She closed her eyes and met his lips. "Fine… I saw Angelina and Alicia today," she said, hoping her tone sounded normal.

"Really?" Oliver looked interested. "How are they?"

"Angelina's good…she's enjoying being Mrs. George Weasley," Katie said with a giggle. Oliver smiled back in response. "Alicia is dating some Ravenclaw student. But they're both happy. Angelina can't wait to get back to work though. She's already bored."

Oliver chuckled, and Katie's heart danced again. She loved hearing Oliver laugh, the sound of it always made her melt. He suddenly looked down at the stove. "Have you been cooking? It smells good."

Katie smiled. "I made Spaghetti, salad and brownies."

His eyes lit up again. "Those are my favorite foods…. Well, the salad, not so much." He titled his head and gave her a funny look. "Wait…you did this one other time. And that was to tell me you had to go into hiding." He gave her a worried look. "Is everything ok?"

Katie winced. "Well," she began uneasily. "You might want to sit."

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her as he began to sit, though he stood up again. "I think I'll stand," he said quietly.

Her expression turned serious when she looked up at him. She reached for his hands and spoke finally. "I love you, Oliver," Katie said suddenly.

Oliver looked down at her in shock, and Katie realized that this was the first time she had said that to him since they got back together.

"I love you too," he said in amazement. He started to pull her toward him, but Katie shook her head and took a step back.

"You won't love me in a minute," Katie said quietly, looking down.

Oliver lifted her chin. "What are you talking about? I'm crazy about you, Bell. I should've told you how I felt a long time ago. In fact, I was going to wait to do this, but…" He got down on one knee and held her hands.

Katie's heart suddenly lurched as she realized what was going to happen. She gazed down at Oliver's adorable face as he began to speak. "I know we've only been together for six months this time, but I really do love you. You're the only girl I see in my future. Will you marry me?" He produced a box and opened it slowly. Inside of it was a small, simple diamond ring.

She took a step back and let go of his hands. "You don't want to do this," Katie said suddenly.

Oliver looked confused, and hurt almost. "I bought a ring," he said quietly. "I'm pretty sure I do."

"Nobody even knows about us!" Katie winced again. "Except Angelina and Alicia… I told them today by accident.

He gave her a silly face. "I'll start telling everybody right now if that'll make you happy. I'll even visit the twins to tell them in person," he started to walk toward the door.

Katie reached for his arm to stop him. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out without thinking about what she said.

Oliver gave her a startled look. "You are?" he asked in an amazed tone.

She nodded miserably. "We got carried away that one night, and…" Katie gulped as he continued to stare at you. "It was an accident! I know you hate kids after Anthony destroyed your broom, but Angelina said you'd give our kid a chance, and I want you to even if it's an accident. I love you too much to trap you… why are you laughing?"

Oliver stopped chuckling. "I'm sorry, you just aren't letting me have a word in at all." He brought her close to him and she grew quiet. "Angelina's right. I'll love our kid because he or she will have your beautiful hair, my eyes, our good looks…. And hopefully our love of Quidditch," He grinned at her and they chuckled softly.

"I'll love them even if they were an accident. I just hate Anthony really," he assured her.

Katie sighed and pressed her forehead against his. "Really?"

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Really. And I still want to marry you. This accidental pregnancy just makes me want to marry you sooner."

Katie gave him a startled look and realized that he was serious. She gave him a silly look and hugged him tight. "Well…if you insist," she said teasingly, and he laughed.

"I do."

She smiled as she nodded finally. "Yes… I'll marry you."

Oliver grinned as he lifted her off her feet and kissed her. He glanced on the ground and picked something up. "What's this?" he held up the shirt.

Katie blushed as she saw the baby frog shirt again. "That was… how I was originally going to tell you about the baby."

"So you're hoping for a boy then?"

Katie nodded. "He can protect a younger sister later on, and I hope he'll be like you."

Oliver traced her jaw line gently. "I'd want a little girl like you," he whispered, and Katie looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" She couldn't help but feel flattered at the comment.

"Mhmm. But she'd have to like Quidditch though."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Of course," she teased him.

"Tomorrow I'll get a chisel and other tools out to start building a crib," Oliver said, winking at her.

"You do know that we can buy cribs, right?" Katie asked as she pulled back from him.

"Yes, but that's no fun. I like the idea of making her one." He placed a hand on her belly protectively. "I honestly don't care what our baby is as long as they are healthy. I am happy, accident or not."

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I think you're going to be a great father," she said as they went to sit down at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Sorry the ending story turned out to be really fluffy. Oliver wanted to control the story after he arrived. It's his fault, really.**


End file.
